Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for attaching line to a unique fastener device. The inventive fastener has a unique line attachment portion which is constructed by shaping the end or ends of a shaft of metal or other material into a coiled or pigtail configuration. The pigtailed or coiled end-portion(s) may be provided with a springing action which would allow the coiled portion to be biased toward the shaft thereby frictionally engaging any line which has been attached to the fastener using the unique line attachment methods which will be described in detail below.
Previous line fastener devices typically required the user to have somewhat fine motor skills and manual-dexterity in order to quickly and properly thread and knot the line to the fastener. Furthermore, in addition to requiring skill and dexterity, in order to properly thread and tie a line to prior fastener types, the user of the hook must use both hands to properly complete the tying procedure. In addition, the nature and function of most fastener devices require that any knot formed between the fastener and the line be permanent, thus necessitating a cutting of the line in order to subsequently remove the fastener therefrom. Besides the damage associated with cutting the line, these fastener devices may otherwise place undesirable wear and tear on line as a consequence of their use. Finally, many fasteners are known which may allow line to slip or loosen which may be undesirable as well as dangerous.
The present pigtail fastener overcomes all of the well known shortcomings described above. The present pigtail fastener is designed to allow a user to quickly and easily tie a line to the fastener in a manner which results in a secure, non-slip line attachment which may just as quickly and easily be untied with minimal damage to the line.
The art described in this section is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is xe2x80x9cprior artxe2x80x9d with respect to this invention, unless specifically designated as such. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. xc2xa71.56(a) exists.
The invention provides for a shaft, particularly a shaft of a metal implement such as a fishhook, tent stake, carabineer or other device which one may desire to have a line attached to. The shaft has an end which is shaped into a pigtail configuration. The unique pigtail fastener will typically include a tightly coiled end portion of the implement shaft which is configured so that at least one point from the coiled portion contacts or is immediately adjacent to the shaft.
The attachment device may allow for a space between the coiled portion and the shaft or the coiled portion and shaft may be pressed together as a result of the tension provided by the coiled portion. Where a space is provided for, the space may be uniformly narrow or may include a more constricted portion. The space provided must be sufficiently narrow so that when line is drawn into the space as described herein, the various loops of line will be tightened against one another as a result of the close proximity of the coiled portion and the shaft. In this later embodiment the coiled portion and the shaft may exhibit some springing characteristics but will preferably be fairly rigid relative to one another.
The attachment device is constructed so that the coiled portion exhibits a sufficient amount of tension toward the shaft so that when line is drawn between the coiled portion and the shaft the line will be pinched and securely held as a result of the tension provided. The present pigtail fastener allows the user to secure line to the attachment device without the need to form a permanent knot with the line. An example of an appropriate material from which to construct the pigtail fastener is spring steel.
In the various alternative embodiments of the pigtail fastener, the fastener may be further configured to include a lip or line guide to further assist a user in attaching a line to the fastener. In such an embodiment at least a section of the coiled portion is spaced slightly outward from the shaft, thereby providing an initial enlarged opening between the coiled portion and the shaft wherein the line will more readily be received into. The opening which receives the line then narrows to pinch the line in between the coiled portion and the shaft. The coiled portion may also be configured to include a line securement area which is which functions to lock line into a predetermined position.
In all of the embodiments of the present pigtail fastener, a line attachment device is provided for which allows a user to quickly affix a line to the fastener without the need to tie a permanent knot with the line. The pigtail fastener and the associated methods for affixing a line thereto also provide the user with the ability to secure a line to the attachment device with only limited manual dexterity and skill.
The present pigtail fastener is designed to facilitate a uniquely user friendly, highly effective method of affixing a line thereto simply by winding a length of line around the implement shaft and then pulling the wound line into the coiled portion in the manners described below.
The present attachment device may be utilized with other devices besides those mentioned above. For example, in the embodiment wherein the pigtail fastener is applied to a fishhook, other fishing related devices such as lures, weights, floats, etc, may be constructed to include the present attachment device. As a result, one or more devices could be attached to a given length of fishing line. On a larger scale, tent stakes, which may include pigtail fastener ends, could be secured to one end of a line while the other end is secured to a pigtail fastener or other device located on the tent surface. The pigtail fastener may be affixed to the ends of securement straps, ropes or cords to provide a strap which may be readily adjusted in length by securing an end pigtail fastener along the length of the strap. Many other devices may be incorporated or used in combination with the present pigtail fastener. Such devices will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art and are included within the scope of the present invention.